Comienzo
by nianko-chan
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo? no pensé eso hasta que lo descubrí.  Un triste recuerdo que encerrare y olvidare. Empezare de nuevo y volveré. DinoxHaruxTsuna


_Un recuerdo olvidado_

_Guardado_

_Una llave lo abre _

_Hace recordar el pasado _

¿Por qué me tiene que seguir atormentando este recuerdo?, ¿Qué no lo había guardado bajo llave en mi corazón? O es que al volver a verle me atormento.

Ese recuerdo del pasado hace 5 años, me consume y me hace sentirme débil.

Cuando seguía enamorada de Tsuna, vivíamos en Italia todos los guardianes, I-pin, Kyoko, Bianchi, Reborn, y yo, viviendo en la mansión Vongola. Tsuna me pidió que empezara salir com el, era feliz, aunque ya no soñaba casarme con el y no poseía absurdos sueños, seguía enamorada de el, así que acepte.

_Me hace recordar el miedo _

_Y el sufrimiento._

_¿El causante? _

_Fueron todos _

_Todos pero a la ves nadie _

Un día llegue de sorpresa al estudio de tsuna, al abrir la puerta vi lo que creí que seria imposible, Kyoko y Tsuna se besaban mientras el castaño recostaba a la rubia en el escritorio.

Pensé razonablemente, y en ves de entrar gritando, me escondí y oí su conversación, "¿no piensas que usar a Haru, para que no se sepa lo nuestro y este protegida esta mal?" pregunto Kyoko sarcásticamente, "no lo creo ella vive su sueño de estar conmigo, y nosotros el nuestro" respondió Tsuna, mientras besaba a la rubia, "además todos los guardianes aceptaron guardar el secreto, creo que la única que no sabe de esto es Haru, hasta los sirvientes lo saben" se reían demostrando lo que verdaderamente eran, personas sin corazón, nunca fueron mis amigos, nadie de esta casa fue alguien de fiar.

Después de eso hui, recogí mis cosas y me fui de la casa, antes de irme me había encontrado a todos los residentes de la casa en la sala la cual tenia que pasar para salir, al verme Tsuna me sonrió con esa sonrisa que pensé que era verdadera, al igual que todos los de allí, falsos, descarados era cada una de esas personas.

Tsuna se levanto e intento darme un beso, yo gire la cara, y le mostré mis ojos eran una mescla de sentimientos entre tristeza, molesta y decepción. Todos me preguntaron que me pasaba y yo pude responder de la forma que buscaba: "ustedes no tienen derecho de llamarse así mismos personas, son solo animales descarados" al decir eso todos me miraron sorprendidos, tome mis maletas al pasar por al lado de ellos me miraron, Tsuna me agarro del brazo firmemente pero sin hacerme daño, ¡porque lo dices" al verlo decirme eso me molesto aun mas, le plante una cachetada fuertemente, "piensas ahora tener compasión de mi, después de utilizarme como escudo para tener sexo con Kyoko, si me ves así y todos los de esta mansión me ven como un jugué, solo me da asco estar en su presencia" solté bruscamente las palabras, recogí mi pequeña maleta y me fui, nadie me paro , nadie me ayudo, solo me miraron.

_Puede haber sido mi culpa _

_Pero nadie me ayudo _

_Nadie me protegió _

Cuando me fui de la mansión Vongola, me fui a vivir con una amiga en Londres, 5 años después me encontré con Dino-san, cuando supo lo que paso (por Reborn) se molesto mucho con todos pero eso ahora no importa, el y yo ahora estamos de novios y hace 3 meses me pidió matrimonio, le pedi que lo mantiene en secreto, no querie que Tsuna o los demás piensen que el era un remplazo, pero la verdadera razón era que no tenia suficiente valor para verlos todavía, asi pensaba cuando empezó mi relación, ahora no me importa nada, solo estar con el.

Pero al volver a Italia los vi a todos, cuando me vieron muchos intentaron explicarme pero yo no los oí no quería excusas baratas, pero al verle, a ese castaño que me robaba el aliento, mas maduro, pero con unos ojos cansados, se volvió a abrir la cerradura que pensé que estaba cerrada.

El me saco de la fiesta, y dijo cosas que me dejaron impactada "te amo, pero me cegué por mi viejo amor, por favor volvamos" sus ojos parecían rogar.

"no lo hará" una vos atrás de mi se oyó, Dino llego me tomo de la cintura, me llevo al escenario y dijo fuertemente, "Haru Miura y esta oficialmente comprometida conmigo" después de eso solo vi la espalda de Tsuna alejarse. Mi amor por Dino me hiso olvidar.

_Algunos dicen "El destino"_

_Yo no lo creo_

_Por algo pasan las cosas _

_Por una acción errónea o acertada_

_Vuelvo a encerrar el recuerdo _

_**Y empiezo de nuevo**_

2


End file.
